Flight of Inspiration
by cosmo-queen
Summary: Grissom and Sara bond over a rollercoaster ride. A response to the Unbound Improv challenge.


DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own CSI. Sure, I may torture the characters, but you can't sue someone for being bored with their life and thus wanting to write about TV characters, can you now? You can? In that case, just let me get something out of my car...

**__**

FLIGHT OF INSPIRATION

"Just close your eyes," he said. "Personally, though, it takes away half the thrill if I can't see anything."

"Thanks for the advice Grissom, but I'm not scared. It's just that I'm not really fond of the idea of trusting my whole life to a piece of machinery," Sara replied, glancing across towards her boss. The sparkle in his blue eyes made them appear more of a mesmerising well than usual. Grissom turned to look at her, just as a sudden burst of frenetic, high-pitched screams broke the hypnotic effect of his eyes.

"Sara, you trust your life to your car every day," he answered, feigning an offended tone which brought a smile to Sara's lips. Trust Grissom to defend his precious rollercoaster experiences.

"I don't fly in the air at crazy speeds in my car, Grissom. Besides...oh, gross," Sara's train of thought was lost as the sight of a vomiting child caught her attention. Her face draining, she immediately began to grin. _Smiling suppresses the gag reflex, smiling suppresses the gag reflex, I will NOT retch all over Grissom!_

Grissom observed this sudden change in Sara's facial expression and colour with amusement. This was the thing he loved about rollercoasters. From distressed women to little children throwing up what resembled, in this case, a light brown syrup, to career-orientated men feeling light-hearted and young again, rollercoasters brought out the vulnerabilities in everybody.

"Just like a chocolate milkshake, only chunky, wouldn't you agree, Sara?" Grissom whispered into his colleague's ear. He couldn't help but chuckle as her eyes bulged then narrowed. She turned to look at him with a glare in her eyes.

"Gil Grissom, do you want me to go on this rollercoaster with you or not?"

"Sara, my dear, you seem to be forgetting that you are _obligated _to go on this ride with me. And I believe," Grissom paused to link his arm with Sara's so as to lead her to the platform, "it is our turn."

Sara sighed. When Grissom had learned that a carnival was coming to town, he had insisted that the team attend. Fair enough, it wasn't often that Grissom willingly wanted to grace a social event with his presence, but there had been no need to point out that walking around in a big group would probably be difficult due to the clash of personalities and thus the team should pair off according to the results of a game which would be played at the carnival.

Fair enough, Grissom had won the plate smashing game, but couldn't he have just paired off with Nick, who he had competed against? Why did he have to suggest that the winner pair off with _any_ one of the members of the losing team, according to the results of a coin toss? And why did coin tosses _always_ land on heads and tails _except_ for this one time, when it just _had_ to land on Sara's deliberately chosen tails and tails? _Why does fate suddenly decide to abet Grissom in his sneaky plans? It never did that for me._

"You better strap yourself up, Sara." Grissom's gentle nudge interrupted her thoughts. Looking up at him, she was surprised at the amount of emotion that was showing on his face. It was such a different side to the serious, reserved man she was used to. The annoyance she had felt towards fate melted away, but she had to address one final matter before she could fully throw away her caution.

"So you don't you think that this is risky, Grissom?" Sara asked quietly.

Before he could answer, the rollercoaster was off, ricketing upwards, twisting and turning sidewards, and speeding downwards. Sara was screaming, and Grissom smiled when he noticed her eyes were closed. Usually, he would have screamed with her but this time he remained quiet and deep in thought. He knew there was a double meaning to Sara's words, and though she had probably forgotten her question amidst the mad adrenaline rush, Grissom knew he could not ignore it. Of course, it was risky. But every risky rollercoaster ride he had been on in his life had taught him that risks could be fun, exciting, invigorating. It was time he took that risk with Sara. If a rollercoaster ride was worth the risk, then a relationship with Sara definitely was.

"Grissom. Grissom!" Sara's wheezing breath disrupted his thoughts. Grissom turned to look at her, and was delighted to see a magnificent smile on her face. And this time, she wasn't pale.

"That was AMAZING. We _have _to do it again!" Sara continued, stepping off the platform and walking backwards so that she could continue to look at the ride in awe.

Grissom was about to agree when a sudden beeping noise sounded from his shirt pocket. It was his pager, informing him that it was time to head back to reality and investigate a crime scene. He growled. Why couldn't Las Vegas just behave for a day?

"I'm sorry, Sara. We have to leave. There's been a homicide..."Grissom started, aware of the disappointment showing in her face. Leading her away from the ride to the exit, he decided to change the subject. "But at least now you can see that the greatest risk is not taking one."

Sara grinned. "Indeed. Look, I know we can't do it this year, but since I'm giving up a fun day at the carnival to go and look at a dead body with you, what do you say that next year, you come and look at some of the pavilions with me. I know it's not as risky, but..."

"...if I don't say yes, you'll make my life a living hell, right?" Grissom replied.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Sara's smile widened. She wasn't sure what the future would bring, but if worse came to worst, at least she had a date for next year.

"Yes," Grissom smiled.

Sara clapped her hands. "Okay, I guess that's settled then."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first attempt at an Unbound Improv challenge, so I hope it's okay. I'm not too good with word limits, but 999 words just makes it! Anyway, this idea arose from a dream, and the recent day I spent at WA's annual Royal Show. That's what I based the 'carnival' around, I hope it bears some resemblance to those in America. Anyway, please review :)


End file.
